Not so Discreet
by Angel Ayami
Summary: Being an assassin is a dirty job and there's nothing like bathing after a long time of grime. However, one should never leave the window to the washroom open, you never know who might get inside! First try at humor.


Assassin's Creed Fanfiction: Not so Discreet

By: Angel Ayami

Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed belongs to ubisoft!

A/N: This was done for the fun of it, there's no true pairing. I really wrote this for the humor I got from it while waiting for my laundry to be done washing. Yes, there is a use of an OC, who is still in development, so if you don't like it hit the little back arrow. For those others enjoy.

Not so Discreet

An Assassin's job was always dirty work: blood on your hands and weapons, clothes and skin covered in dirt, hiding in hay stacks or leaves, it was never exactly clean. One would always expect that they would get covered in all this and smelling like they hadn't taken a bath in a month. For one Ambra Russo she felt just like that.

It had been another long and grueling week or so for Ezio Auditore di Firenze and his assassin companion Ambra Russo. They both had chosen two targets that were written on a contract of a carrier pigeon back in Tuscany. One would take out one target and whoever didn't get to have a shot at the next one. It was almost like a little game the assassins created together to ease the sense of monotony. However, they were a little worse for wear since their missions had not gone unmissed by the guards. They seemed to get a bit more blood on their hands than was really necessary. Luckily after getting their payment they took to traveling back to Ezio's uncle Mario's villa nearby Monteriggioni for a day or so of rest.

Ambra gave a small sigh as she ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair (her natural hair color) it felt so greasy under her fingertips. She blinked, her ocean blue eyes staring at a leaf that she had plucked out of her hair and sighed; better a leaf than a piece of hay. She had been waiting for a long time to have a chance at getting a hot bath to ease her weariness and clean off the layers of blood and grime all over her, being as nice as she was let Ezio have it first. Claudia Auditore, bless her heart, had kindly volunteered to handle both of their baths, making sure each had fresh hot water. Ambra had been staring off into space that she nearly dozed off until Claudia had told her that her dear brother was done and the water had been changed to have it ready for her.

The girl sighed when she walked into the washroom of the villa, she could already feel relaxed just by the amount of steam she saw floating in the air. She had to admit, her good friend had been doing very well in helping this place look good as new. Humming softly to herself she opened a nearby window to let in some fresh air, this particular washroom was up on a different floor than a few of the others that were on the lower, it gave a better sense of privacy when the two assassins needed a place to bathe without the public eye on them. She sighed with relief when she pulled off her robes and set them on a table, then off came her gloves, boots, and the rest of her garb next to the clean clothes that were in a neat pile. Without hesitation she sank herself into the hot water and let her body go slack, closing her eyes.

"Mm…" she moaned softly as the warm water caressed her sore muscles, resting her arms on either side of the tub. "This feels great…I could get used to this." Ambra began to feel lost in relaxation. What interrupted her was an eagle perched onto the window sill giving a soft screech that it was there. "Hm? Oh, I was wondering where you were Elijah." She spoke as she moved over to the other side of the tub to look at the eagle perched on the window. "Good to see you're back." she told it as she closed her eyes, resting her head on her crossed arms.

The eagle called Elijah clicked his beak in return, dark eyes watching the assassin closely. He stayed there even as Ambra soon began to scrub off the dirt and dried blood more thoroughly from her skin with a sweet smelling oil.

Ambra rested back against the tub, washing off her leg with the piece of cloth, humming a soft tune. Then a rustle of wings made her sit up, water sloshing around her…Elijah had suddenly flown off, it confused her very much. Sure, her companion had habits of flying off, but not when he had to. It wasn't until she had gone back to scrubbing off that she knew WHY the eagle had flown off.

"Bastardo! Get down here and fight like a man! I'll get you for what you tried to do!" a man's voice was shouting just at the bottom of the villa, he sounded quite pissed. However, amused laughter filtered through the open window as someone pulled himself through the window. Ezio had come in THROUGH the window, after climbing the villa wall, running from god knew what, and was in the washroom where Ambra was still bathing.

He had yet to know who was still in the room as he shut the window just as a rock smacked against it, but not hard enough to break through. "I believe they get madder every time." Ezio laughed to himself as he brushed a few strands of his brown bangs from his face. Ezio's laughter soon faded when he had turned to finally realize where he was and with whom. Ambra was still in the tub, sinking low into the water, her blue eyes glowering at him.

"Ezio…" her voice came out in a small growling tone.

"Ah, Ambra, I had no idea you were in here!" Ezio spoke almost as quickly, hearing the evident threat that belonged in her tone. "I merely saw an open window while I was climbing, I had no idea…" his voice trailed off as he held up his hands in defense…being a guy alone in a room with a naked girl of course his eyes would wander! His gaze though had wandered to the valley of the girl's chest, actually this was the first time he saw them uncovered after all he was so used to seeing her in her assassin's robes, nothing less….or nothing at all.

However, before his gaze could wander any further, Ambra was suddenly gone except for the rippling water and the sound of wet feet pattering across the floor. Ezio followed to where the sound stopped…Ambra was now wrapped in a towel, but with a brown cuff-like object was around her right wrist up to her elbow. He swallowed hard…he knew what that was all too well. With the sound of metal clicking into place Ambra held up the blade with an evil glint in her eye. "Ezio Auditore di Firenze…voi pervertito!" she snapped before going at him with the blade…he still unarmed.

"Aspetta! Aspetta! Ambra don't do…AH!" Ezio's plea for mercy was heard through the villa and out a ways within Monteriggioni.

In the end, Ambra had forgiven him the next day. Ezio had gotten a fresh cut on his cheek thanks to her blade. Ambra however, learned to NOT keep a window open in a washroom; goodness knows who could get in.

Ah, my first attempt at a humorous fanfic. Did it take? I hope it did at least tickle your funny bone a bit. If I have off translations, forgive me I used google translator. Like I said, I did this for fun, it's not very good and not perfect, just something silly I came up with. I'll have a different fanfic introducing Ambra in the future.

For now I leave you with this tidbit about her: Ambra's name, according to , in Italian means amber colored. Hope you had fun.

Kisses and hugs for all!

~Angel Ayami


End file.
